


Beyond the Horizon

by GuardianAngel07



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, South Park
Genre: Also in heavy denial, Edward is King of Sass, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Protective Christophe, Reader is Dovahkiin, Smitten Eren, So much denial!, The Daedric seriously have it out for you..., Thief Code, Unlikely Friendships, Victory or Sovngarde!, emotinal distress, extreme loyalty, reader is a thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianAngel07/pseuds/GuardianAngel07
Summary: "Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin."The folklore had been passed down onto you from your father, but long gone were the days where you would believe in the tales of living, breathing dragons. Life was cruel, and only the strongest could survive in these bitter lands. When fate deals you a bad hand, you find yourself on a cart being charted to Helgen. Now, you must come to terms with the fate that the gods have bestowed you with. Of course, you're not alone in this endeavor.Your path has been revealed, Dovahkiin...do you have the courage to follow it?[Reader x Surprise]





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeath/gifts).



> This story has been in the works for quite some time now, and I'm very excited to share it with you guys.
> 
> My imagination never takes a break, and due to that effect, I manage to create some wild stuff that most others haven't thought of yet. It's exhilarating, and I'm so honored you guys are taking the time to read my work. ♥
> 
> This story is jam-packed with quite a few memorable characters that most of you will be able to recognize right off the bat. I wanted to create a story where you would become completely immersed in the world-renown series of Skryim. Your companions are from well-loved series, and each one has their own special role to play in the Skyrim realm.
> 
> Here's wishing you a safe journey. Should you find yourselves lost, remember that your friends are there to lend a helping hand. Watch the skies, keep a steady heart, and let your mind be open to the impossible~
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story!

The best parts of life are the things we _can't_ plan.

And it's a lot harder to find happiness if you're only searching in one place.

Sometimes, you just _have_ to throw away the map. 

Admit that you don't know where you're going and stop _pressuring_ yourself to figure it out. 

Besides...a map is a life someone else already lived. 

**_It's more fun to make your own._ **


	2. I Don't Think Now Is The Best Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Your journey begins now. Are you ready to take your first step towards your destiny? Arm yourself with your courage and wit, choose your friends wisely, and always look to the skies. These are dark times - will you be able to survive or will you descend into the dark abyss? Your fate rests within your hands. Choose wisely~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm _so_ excited with the flow of this story that I can hardly stand it! XD
> 
> First off, I would like to give a big shout out to my _beloved_ friend, **SweetDeath**. She is my muse and the sole reason as to why I found the inspiration to write again. I know I dropped off the face of the earth again there, Maya-chan, but I can’t even _begin_ to thank you for understanding my reasons and still supporting me regardless. You are the greatest friend I could have ever asked for! Loving you forever and always to infinity and beyond, my dearly beloved friend! ☆ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this~! 
> 
> **Disclaimer :** All characters belong to their rightful owners.

**_"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..."_ **

======♥======

Your vision was swimming wildly, figures blurred together to create nonsensical images that only further overwhelmed your weary brain. A small hiss escaped your mouth, causing two of the blurs to straighten upon hearing your pained breath. Narrowing your eyes in an attempt to try and gain some focus back into your bleary vision, you found your eyes trailing towards the left. A man...clad in leather armor sat in the front, his hands whipping the reins in his hold and immediately capturing the attention of the horse trudging along the dirt path at a leisure pace. The action caused the animal's steps to quicken, the sudden movement jerking the wooden cart you were in. This caused your weary gaze to cast a fleeting glance at the men occupying this little 'joy ride' with you. One...two...three...four...five. Well, this wasn't awkward in the least - being the only female here. Yay for you! A quick sweep to the right and your eyes caught sight of a man clad in armor riding on horseback, trailing after the carriage.

...Well this is just _fucking_ fantastic! 

An imperial guard, you were being escorted somewhere by imperial guards! Just what the hell did you do to land yourself into this 'fabulous' position?! Racking your brain wildly for an answer, you found yourself wincing at the brash action. Okay, taking into account that your head felt like someone took a motherfucking mace to it - and by eyeing that guard trailing after your group and the iron mace attached by his belt (not to mention it was caked with dry blood), you had a pretty good hunch about what went down before you blacked out. 

"Fucking _bastard,_ " you snarled quietly underneath your breath, your hazel eyes narrowing maliciously on the guard located in the far back.

Your insult had apparently not gone unheard if the poorly muffled chuckles from the brunette male seated next to you on your right was any indication to go by. Locking eyes with the male, you silently began to take in his appearance. He had wild shaggy brown locks of hair, and his skin color was darker than the normal Nord, it was almost like a caramel glaze. His eyes were a vibrant green, and if you looked closely, you could easily tell that his emotions were no secret to anyone. Evidently he had a terrible poker face, and he wore his heart on his sleeve. Must've been easy for the guards to determine whether this man was innocent or guilty - then again when were the Imperials ever fair enough to grant a person their rights, anyway? Silently scanning the young male once more, you came to the conclusion that he was around the same age as you, perhaps even a year or so older, at most. Catching your wondering gaze, the male allowed a small grin to cross his features, causing your eyes to widen slightly in surprise. What in the Nines did this guy have to be so happy about!? 

The sound of flapping wings snapped you out of your daze. Peering upwards, two birds quickly flew overhead, their forms barely visible in the thick mass of fog that was surrounding the forest. An eerie premonition, you noted warily to yourself, your lips tugging down to form a frown. This did not bode well. Your luck had already been running thin to begin with, and you had made damn well sure that you did not tip the balance any more than it already had - so what in Nocturnal's name is going on here? 

Your body suddenly jerked towards the left, the jarring motion caused your body to slam into the backside of the driver's seat as the cart suddenly dipped down due to the horrifically worn road that it trailed. You were met with a harsh stare from the driver, his beady little eyes scrunched up to reflect his irritation to having bumped shoulders with you. Casting you a sneer, the man didn't expect you to retaliate as you lifted your right leg and allowed your lips to form a devious little grin the moment your foot collided against the back of his skull, the wondrous sound of the bones in his neck popping due to your assault gave you a little comfort to know that he got what he deserved. 

"Oi!" Lazily turning your head to glance back at the guard holding up the rear, your arched a brow in silent question. Having already detached his weapon from his belt, the imperial soldier had his arm out-stretched, his iron mace pointed in your direction. "Don't make me smack you upside the head again!" the man snarled, tilting his head back in order to have a look of superiority, "Try something stupid like that again and I'll make sure you're out properly this time _and_ cut your legs off while I'm at for good measure!"

Tch! This man thought he could intimidate you into submission, the bastard had another thing coming!

"So, this is what the Imperial army does in their spare time, eh?" you allowed the words to flow carelessly from your lips, far past the point of no return. These men had assaulted you, taken you from your home and were now openly threatening you. Survival of the fittest - that's what this was, and you sure as heck weren't going down without a fight! "Bash little girls upside their heads and then steal them from their homes without any rhyme or reason? You lack honor, and yet you continue to spout nonsense of protecting the people of Skyrim? Such blasphemy!" 

Your sharp words had hit their marker. The soldier's face turned red in fury, his grip on his weapon tightening fiercely to further emphasize his roiling emotions. "Keep your mouth shut _wench_ ," the man shouted, his voice startling his fellow men and causing heads to turn from the cart just ahead of your group. "You and your sorry lot will get what's coming to you! Filthy scum!" 

"Hey, you!" 

The deep voice spoke across from you, inquiring your full attention as you turned to face the speaker. It was an older man, probably in his early 30s from the looks of it. He had shoulder length blond hair, his locks pulled together to form a small messy braid on the left side of his face. The facial hair covering the lower half of his face indicated that he was a 'busy' person if he didn't bother himself with proper shaving... ah, there's your answer. Your eyes widened at the sight of his attire, immediately recognizing the cause for which it resembled. 

"Stormcloak," you whispered breathlessly. Your soft voice drifted through your companion's ears, causing the young man's body to immediately become rigid with anticipation. His emerald eyes latched onto the man addressing you, waiting to hear what he had to say. 

"Finally awake," the Stormcloak mused, shooting you a playful look before his face took on a more serious expression to match the dreadful situation that had befallen your quaint little group. "You were trying to cross the border, weren't you?" he inquired, leaning forward slightly to observe your expressions, "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Nodding his head towards the right, the Stormcloak gestured towards a lanky man clad in nothing but prison garbs. The thief's hands were bound, just as yours and everyone else's were. Greasy black hair was slicked back, an easy indication that this man had seen better days. Apparently everyone's luck was run dry at this point, you noted solemnly to yourself.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," the thief's snarl drew you out of your pessimistic thoughts. A quick glance in his direction, and you could see his beady, onyx eyes glaring darkly in the rebel's direction. "Skyrim was fine until _you_ came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for _you_ , I could've stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell!" 

The animosity among these men was fierce. Heck, you could even feel the tension rising in the brunette's demeanor. In fact, those emerald eyes of his were currently narrowed, eyeing the rambling thief with complete and utter disdain. Something had gone down, and you had obviously been knocked out for that portion, seeing as how you had absolutely no idea what was going on right now. A large piece of the puzzle was missing, and without that crucial information, you were unable to properly piece this conundrum together. Your mind was as thick as the heavy fog surrounding this forest - any hopes of escape were quickly diminished. 

May Nocturnal have mercy on your soul... 

"You there," the thief turned his full attention on you, "You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's the _Stormcloaks_ the Empire wants."

A huff of irritation left the Stormcloak soldier's chapped lips. "We're _all_ brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." 

Fed up with having to listen to your group gossip like little school girls, the driver turned his head to peer over his shoulder, blasting you all with a nasty look before bitterly shouting out his command. "Shut up back there!" 

With a small roll of your eyes, you discarded the driver's snarky insult. Locking your eyes on the brunette seated beside you, hazel clashed with emerald. A quick inspection of his apparel and your curiosity was quenched. "Since when did innocent civilians begin to pose a threat to the Imperial soldiers?" 

Your light inquiry brought a grin to the male's face. Finally! Someone with some common sense! Eagerly scooting closer to you, the brunette nodded his head to confirm your statement. Despite the dreadful circumstances at hand, the young male couldn't contain the excitement bubbling wildly in his stomach. There was an air of mystery surrounding your small form. He had been immensely curious about your arrival into this misfit group. The rough handling by the Imperial soldiers and your unconscious state had already spoken volumes of your valiant fight to withstand their brutal assault. 

"My name's Eren," the young man breathed airily, his emerald eyes sparkling brightly with admiration. "Eren Jaeger. I'm from Falkreath."

"Falkreath?" you repeated the name of his homeland, furrowing your brows together in confusion. What on earth was a civilian from such a quiet little village doing here? 

Eren was eager to supply you with information, his bright smile stunned you into silence, allowing the young man to finish his introduction. "My mom and dad run a farm there. We make our money by selling our produce to the keeper of the Inn. I guess you could say I'm the delivery boy..." you tried your best to contain a snigger at the sight of Eren's disgruntled expression of having to state his job. Clearly he wanted more to do with his life, but this was what had been handed to him. "While I was delivering Valga the stock she had ordered, I kind of got caught up in a scuffle..."

Arching a brow, you could read right through Eren's little fib. "Kind of? How do you 'kind of' get caught up in a scuffle?" you mused, watching on in silent delight as Eren's face was tainted with a light flush. "Either you _started_ the scuffle or you _ended_ it - which one was it?"

Despite the brilliant red that was currently staining his cheeks at your playful probing, Eren's eyes spoke wonders of the mischief he had caused. His lips quirked upward to form a devious little smirk, the sight bringing a grin to your features. "Oh, I started it," Eren declared proudly, puffing his chest out after voicing his declaration. "Actually, it went more like _they_ started the whole ordeal by harassing the women, and _I_ merely retaliated by throwing the first punch."

Oh, this was gold! Who would've thought that a simple civilian would have had the balls to actually lay a hand on an Imperial soldier? It was rare to stumble across a man with actual virtue in these lands, quite rare indeed. Not to mention in the form of a farm boy? Absolutely unheard of! Unable to keep the glee you were feeling from interlacing with your voice, you asked the one thing that had been plaguing your mind ever since Eren revealed his virtuous act of decking one of those stuck up pricks. "Did you break any bones?"

Blinking in surprise, Eren stared at the eager expression splayed across your face. It was odd having a woman asking him such a question. He was so used to the meek ladies of Falkreath, those who wished to hear absolutely nothing of violence. Giving his head a small shake to rid himself of the surprise littering his features, Eren felt his heart pumping wildly, the adrenaline rushing through his veins just as it did when he had viciously smashed his fist into that pompous bastard's face. Lips quirked upwards to form an impish smirk, "Oh, I broke his bones alright - completely obliterated that hideous hook nose of his. Doubt he'll be sniffing any women like he was for quite some time, actually~" 

That proud tone of his did not go unnoticed. It seeped into your very soul, reminding you of a similar voice that had gently guided you through childhood and still continues to do so to this very day. Those thoughts of reminiscing melted away the moment your eyes caught sight of Eren flexing his bound hands. His knuckles, you noticed, were layered with dried blood. Looks like he certainly gave one hell of a fight before finally being subdued by the Imperial soldiers. Snickering quietly under your breath, you flashed the rambunctious male a small grin. "You've totally earned my respect, Jaeger. Anyone who's got the guts to actually clock one of those fucking bastards in their face is alright in my book." 

Eren felt his face flush brightly in delight, his lips spreading to form a wide grin after hearing your compliment. He was so used to being reprimanded for his actions, despite the fact that he fought for a good cause. Labeled with the terms 'troublemaker' and 'idiotic boy', Eren could easily say that he had grown accustomed to being brushed off despite his valiant intentions. It was nice...being acknowledged for standing up to the tainted army of this land. A small spark ignited in his heart, one that wished to delve into your curious origins and secure a stable friendship. Opening his mouth with the intent to ask your name, Eren was cut off by a loud snort sounding across from where you two were seated. Whipping his head towards the source of the sound, emerald eyes clashed with gold.

You peered curiously in the stranger's direction. His face was youthful, a sign that he fell within yours and Eren's age group. Pale was the color of his skin, almost as light as the moon itself. This gave you some insight of the place he came from, one where the sun did not bear down upon the citizens as harshly as it did in other lands. His hair was blonde, it's length about down to his shoulder blades. The silky locks were pulled back into a braid, another little indicator for you to gain the idea that this young man was active in his trade and did not wish to have his hair hinder his progress. He too, had been stripped of his original clothing and clad in nothing more than prison garbs just like you and your companion. However, the most peculiar aspect of this stranger was his hands. Despite the fact that they were bound, you could see the calluses littering his fingers, and the strange tattoos engraved in the palms of his hands. 

Running his eyes over the other male's form, Eren's lips pulled down into a sneer. His stomach curled in on itself in an uncomfortable manner at the sight of your eyes studying the young man. Not at all fond of the idea that his new friend's attention was no longer solely on him, Eren decided to grill the source of his anger, still peeved by the fact that his previous discussion with you had been interrupted. The words left his lips in an angry snarl. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You shouldn't be gloating, idiot," was the golden eyed male's biting retort.

"Tch," Eren grit his teeth, his eyes flashing with unbridled anger. "What would _you_ know?"

"If you haven't already noticed, we're being escorted by Imperial soldiers to Helgen," the young man spoke, narrowing his eyes at the hostility Eren was displaying. "Don't you find it strange? Why we were singled out and stuck in the same cart as the Stormcloaks?" 

"...What's your theory?" you questioned, leaning forward ever so slightly in order to properly observe the stranger's reactions. He spoke like he understood the gist of what was going on. What did he know that you and Eren didn't? Those hard, calculating eyes clashed with yours for a brief moment before tearing away to lock back into its previous stare down with your hotheaded companion. 

"My theory is...that we're being led to our death."

Silence reigned heavily over your group after those harsh words had been uttered by the golden eyed male. Being led to your death? Surely he was jesting! You couldn't possibly be on your way to the slaughter house, right? Your wide eyes locked with those golden ones, searching frantically for any sign of a lie. Your stomach immediately dropped after coming to the horrid conclusion that he was _not_ lying. 

Eren spoke the words you were unable to usher. "What do you mean we're being led to our death?! How would you even come to a conclusion as messed up as that?!!"

"If you haven't already noticed," the golden eyed male hissed, glaring irritably at the brunette for being so loud, "we've been stuck in the same cart as _him!_ " 

All eyes locked onto the large form seated beside Eren. He had dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a small braid accompanying the thick locks. Allowing your eyes to continue their silent observation, you couldn't help but furrow your brows in confusion to his attire. He was dressed in the finest silks, ones that were almost similar to the Jarl in your own town. The major difference was that his clothes shared an eerie resemblance to the color of the Stormcloaks. Upon closer inspection, you felt your brows arching in surprise at the mass of thick fur draped off of his broad shoulders. Was that...the pelt of a bear? Giving a small shake of your head to clear your rampant thoughts, you quickly returned to your previous task of giving this man a once over. The last piece to observe was the cloth wrapped securely around his mouth, preventing the man from uttering a single word. 

The thief furrowed his brows together, interest piqued by the Imperial soldiers’ intent to keep this stranger from speaking. "What's wrong with him?" 

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King," the Stormcloak soldier snapped, his eyes narrowing at the disrespect being shown to his leader. 

...Oh _shit!_

"Ulfric?" the thief repeated the name, eyes widening in disbelief, "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion," his voice dropped in realization, the golden eyed male's theory repeating loudly in all of your heads. "But if they've captured you...oh gods, where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know where we're going...but..." the Stormcloak soldier's voice drifted through the air, tone heavy and void of emotion. This clearly reflected his optimism of hope regarding this dire situation, and the next words he spoke raised the tension tenfold, "...Sovngarde awaits."

"This can't be happening! This _can't_ be happening!" 

The thief's rambles were lost on you. Too far gone were your thoughts, lost in the haze that you were being led to imminent death. Your heart thudded painfully against your ribcage, as though it were screaming in protest for you to do something...anything! So long as you lived to see another day. Raising your bound hands to rest them against your forehead, you took a deep, shaky breath in order to try and clear your panicked state of mind. It would do you no good to lose what little hope you had left. Times like these...where optimism was almost nonexistent and the end loomed over your small form...it was times like _this_ that one must gather their wits and _fight_ to _survive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are the elixir of writer's soul! Please grant me this coveted potion~! ☆


	3. Silence Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Nothing happens by chance, my friend... No such thing as luck. A meaning behind every little thing, and such a meaning behind this. Part for you, part for me, may not see it all real clear right now, but we will, before long."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sincerely having way too much fun writing this.
> 
> Playing _Skryim_ is extremely therapeutic for me during my downtime due to my illnesses and disabilities. So, when I'm not _playing,_ I'm _writing_ about it. Hence how this story came to be. Gosh I love it so dang much! 
> 
> Here is the main theme of Skyrim and the Dovahkiin if you wanna give it a try: [Song of the Dragonborn](https://youtu.be/UsnRQJxanVM)  
> (It is certainly helpful if you want a better understanding of 'your' fate.)
> 
> We're currently facing the calm before the storm, so be prepared for the ride of your life in the next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> **Disclaimer :** All characters belong to their rightful owners.

**_"One life is all we have, and we live it as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying."_ **

======♥======

“Whatever you’re concocting in that brain of yours, I suggest you cease it at once.”

The sharp biting words spoken from the blonde seated across from you drew you out of your racing thoughts. Your eyes narrowed at the sight of the stranger’s judging golden orbs staring you down. Whoever this man was, he was certainly a perceptive Nord, much more than any of the others in this little ragtag group, at the very least. Scoffing quietly under your breath, you lowered your bound hands from their previous position of resting against your forehead. The blonde snorted softly at the blatant look of defiance you were currently sending his way. Though you had kept unusually quiet despite everyone else’s heated and terrified outburst after finding out you were being led to your deaths, the golden-eyed stranger couldn’t help the creeping interest that was being caused by your silent reaction to the dreadful news. 

“Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?” 

All eyes were now directed to said thief after the Stormcloak had addressed him. After being called out, the thief’s eyes widened in fear, not at all pleased with the attention that had now just been placed upon his shoulders. His body wracked with tremors, the very fear he felt deep within his core was openly displayed for all to see by a mere glance in his direction. Bowing his head so that his gaze was no longer viewing the many pairs of eyes staring him down, the thief spits out his response with a quiver in his voice. “Why do you care?”

The Stormcloak was in no way fazed by the hostility being thrown his way in response to his earlier question. Instead, his gaze softened in sympathy, his deep voice calmly explaining the reason why he had posed the question in the first place. “A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home.” 

During the pause between the two men’s conversation, Eren’s head whipped to the left, immediately catching your attention. Following his gaze, you caught sight of your cart approaching a small village. The stone walls of its entrance were becoming larger the closer the Imperial’s cart treaded, giving a view of the residents gathering just past the entrance. They were eager to see what all of the commotions was about in concern to the Imperial soldiers’ return. You could _hear_ their hushed whispers from where you sat upon the cart. The mere sound of their condescending tones was enough to disillusion you from their ridiculous gossip. Turning your head away from the encroaching view of the village, your eyes were instantly met with Eren’s fearful gaze. The sight alone was rather unsettling, almost like such an expression never belonged on his features. From the way Eren’s eyes locked solely on you, his silent plea for you to reassure him that everything was going to be all right was entirely overwhelming and painfully obvious. It was clear to you that this innocent little farm boy had _never_ had to bear witness, very much less _partake_ in the event that was currently unfolding. 

Before you even had a chance to breathe a word to your fearful companion, the horse thief cut through the silence with his response to the Stormcloak’s inquiry. “Rorikstead. I’m…I’m from Rorikstead.” 

The only sounds that followed after the thief’s response were the noises of the cart being wheeled upon the graveled pavement. Heavy stomps from the large steed pulling the wagon resounded in your sensitive hearing like the pounding you’d hear from Balimund while he worked diligently on his anvil, completing the weapons orders from the residents of your hometown. What you wouldn’t give to be pestering that old snarky Nord at this very moment instead of being charted off to Oblivion’s doorstep. Mahal, if you ever got out of this, you’d _never_ hear the end of it from your caretaker. It was almost like you could _feel_ his disproving glare burning a hole into your very being from the sheer amount of animosity he held for your horrendous lack of luck. The only difference this time around was that your raven-haired companion would not be here to bail you out of this horrendous predicament you managed to place yourself in. Groaning softly in defeat, you leaned your elbows against your knees and rubbed your weary eyes with the palms of your hands. 

“I never did catch your name…”

Casting a brief glance through your fingers to peer at the brunette located to your right, you found Eren silently studying your demeanor. Lowering your hands from your face, you furrowed your brows in response. “That’s because I never gave it in the first place.” 

Despite your biting retort, Eren did not seem deterred at all in his attempts to strike some small talk with you to distract himself from the terrifying reality that you all would most likely be dead before sundown. The young Nord allowed his gaze to sweep over your tense and irritated posture. Your skin color intrigued Eren immensely. It was such a unique pigment that he wracked his brain furiously to see if he could recall any memories during his runs to the Inn at Falkreath. Many individuals passed through, and the variety of races that Eren had managed to see when delivering his family’s goods to Valga were limited. It was rare to see other lineages, but on the scarce occasion that Eren _did_ manage to see one, he simply could not calm his rapidly beating heart at the prospect of learning something new. He had been raised sheltered by his overprotective mother, so his knowledge of the world outside his ~~suffocating~~ quaint little village was extremely lacking. Your race was one that he was not familiar with, but that did not stop Eren from wanting to learn everything there was to know about you. Though his enthusiasm was unwarranted by the group in the cart, Eren simply could not contain his utter fascination with you. 

Eren’s lips quirked up to form a grin, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. “Oh, I know,” jerking his head to gesture towards the blonde male seated across from you, Eren sent an irritable glare the blonde’s way. “That bastard interrupted me before I had a chance to ask you your name.”

Said ‘bastard’ sent Eren a dirty scowl. “If you’re going to refer to me with insults, then let me stop you right there by saying that my name is Edward,” the words were spat with utter distaste, immediately drawing Eren’s anger, but before the farm boy could respond with a snarky comment, the newly introduced Nord spoke once more. “A word of advice, _don’t_ try to befriend every breathing being you come across. I doubt you’d even have the common sense to tell who is a friend and who is a foe,” Edward allowed a smirk to grace his lips, silently relishing in the unbridled rage that was emanating from Eren’s very essence. “If you weren’t already being led to your death, then surely you would have died a miserable death from your sheer lack of _common sense._ ”

Before Eren even had a chance to lunge himself out of his seat and attempt to brutally strangle Edward regardless of his tightly bound hands, the fury coursing through Eren’s veins were immediately and effectively calmed the moment your voice spoke up and caught both males’ attention. 

“[Name].” 

Eren’s head whipped around so that he could fully focus his attention on you. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of you looking directly at him, keeping an unwavering gaze that did not fail to send a shiver down the young Nord’s spine. Quickly dragging his tongue over his chapped lower lip in an attempt to hide his overwhelming excitement from having just learned your name, Eren had to force himself to speak quietly and not let his eagerness get the better of him. He calmly repeated your name, his expressive viridian eyes widening in delight when you gave a small huff of affirmation that he had pronounced it correctly. The result ended with Eren grinning like a fool.

“[Name]?” Edward repeated your given name with an arched brow. “That’s certainly an uncommon name. Where do you hail from?”

Though Eren was not at all pleased with your attention being redirected to that golden-eyed heathen, he could not deny his secret yearning to hear your answer and learn more about you. So despite his natural habit of snapping angrily at anyone that had the gall to interrupt him, Eren kept silent and eagerly awaited your answer with a baited breath. 

“I’m from a city situated in the southeastern corner of the Rift, at the eastern end of Lake Honrich,” you replied airly, tilting your head to the side and taking immense pride in the frustrated look Edward sent you from your vague response to his earlier question.

“You certainly like to omit as much information as possible…” Edward groaned in irritation, his golden eyes narrowed at the sight of your amused expression. “Though anyone with a brain would be able to deduce that you come from Riften,” the frown that was once marring Edward’s features quickly morphed into a smirk of triumph at the look of sheer contempt that overtook your face. Wiggling his brows in the form of mockery, Edward snickered at your sudden sour disposition. “It makes sense though, how a person as dark and gloomy like _you_ comes from a city like _that._ ” 

Though Eren had absolutely no idea whatsoever where Riften was located nor what it was like, the young Nord felt impelled to come to your immediate defense, not liking how this cocky bastard was belittling your origin. “Well where exactly do YOU come from?! A troll’s den? _That_ would certainly explain your foul personality and garish looks!” 

You could not help the laugh that escaped your lips after hearing Eren’s heated rebuttal. The light chime from your voice sent Eren’s heart into a tizzy at the sound of such a melodic tone. The young Nord’s cheeks flooded with a heat that slowly began to creep its way up his neck and towards his ears. A bashful grin graced Eren’s features, his head turning to gaze at you in silent wonder. 

Edward grumbled darkly underneath his breath, rolling his eyes at this stupid boy’s smitten behavior. Stomping his right foot against the wooden floor of the cart, the blonde was able to regain both yours and Eren’s undivided attention. Good. He wasn’t about to repeat himself once stated his place of origin. “I’m from a former major city that is located in the northern of Skyrim. The climate is harsh and cold, the people even more so.” 

You did not miss Edward’s purposefully similar worded response, his golden eyes gleaming in absolute mockery of you. Nocturnal! No wonder this bastard had been carted away. You seethed silently to yourself, shooting the snarky Nord a scathing glare. You could feel Eren’s eyes locking onto your form, silently asking if you’d be able to elaborate just _where_ exactly this stuck-up prick came from. Clicking your tongue in irritation, you leaned back into your seat and stared directly at Edward while responding to Eren’s unasked question. “He’s from Winterhold.”

“You two are an awfully long way from home…” the Stormcloak voiced quietly, his eyes curiously roving over yours and Edward’s forms. He treaded carefully along the subject, not wanting to invoke any anger from the youths in the cart. “Did the Imperials apprehend you in your hometowns, or were you traveling when trouble sought you out?”

Snorting softly at the Stormcloak’s inquiry, your eyes flashed with defiance. “If these bastards had tried to engage me within the walls of my city, I would have stabbed them in their guts and looted them blind before disappearing back into the shadows.” 

There was no denying the complete and utter surprise Eren felt after hearing your bold response. Though it had originally baffled the young Nord, Eren simply could not prevent himself from allowing a pleased grin to appear on his features. You were certainly a force to be reckoned with, that was for certain! 

The golden-eyed Nord scrunched his nose in distaste after hearing your words. The two of you shared a ‘look’. No words needed to be spoken, and the two of you were quite fine with that arrangement. Edward had clearly caught onto the declaration of your occupation. It would certainly explain that rough personality of yours, along with that Bard’s tongue. If you were abducted outside the safe walls of your city, then the deduction was obvious. You had been taken during a quest for your guild. Well, that was an unfortunate circumstance. 

Edward was drawn out of his thoughts by the deadpan stare you were pinning him with. Giving a small roll of his eyes at the sheer amount of sass that you had the ability to portray even _without_ voicing them, the golden-eyed Nord felt complied to share his story so that you two were even. “I was trying to follow a lead for my studies by paying a visit to Nurelion. Needless to say, I never made it.”

_A scholar of Winterhold College…_ you were bemused by the indirect information that Edward had just provided you with. Though, that was probably all that you were going to glean from the golden-eyed Nord’s personal life. After all, there were _many_ different subjects to learn from that prestigious college. It would be hard to pinpoint the _exact_ area that Edward chose to focus on. Nocturnal only knows what in Tamriel that could possibly be. Best to just leave that unknown subject untouched. 

“General Tullius, sir!” An Imperial soldier called out from atop of the walkway located above the village’s stonewall entrance arch. “The headsman is waiting!”

The Imperial soldier leading the entire bandwagon at the forefront whipped the reins of his horse, causing the animal to pick up its pace as the carts of prisoners finally entered the village. “Good. Let’s get this over with.”

Eren subconsciously moved closer to you, to the point where your sides touched, and you could feel the heat of his own body. For Eren’s sake, you pretended not to notice the light tremors coursing through his body. It was easy to feel his anxiety this close, but you kept your mouth shut. It’s not like you were in any position to say otherwise. The only difference between you and Eren was that you have already been in a situation similar to this one. Not quite as dire, surely, but a close enough resemblance that allowed you to keep a level head and silently try to work up a plan on how to get out of here – very much _alive._

“Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, _please_ help me!” The thief quivered uncontrollably in his seat, beads of sweat streaming down the sides of his face. His clammy bound hands were clasped together tightly in prayer as the Divines names spilled past his chapped lips. 

Instinctively, your own bound hands reached up to grasp a hold of the necklace you always wore in honor of the deity you prayed to, but you found your heart dropping down into your stomach when your fingers grasped at nothing. Narrowing your eyes, a slew of curse words flew from your lips, your heated gaze locking on the Imperial soldier trailing behind on horseback just a few paces behind your group’s cart. That bastard had most likely confiscated your belongings. Fucking _prick!_ You hastily made a mental note to personally seek that bastard out when you escaped so that you could bash his head in and reclaim your stolen possessions. Dropping your bound hands into your lap, you slumped back against the railing of the cart and glared off into the distance, your mind buzzing wildly with multiple thoughts on how to get out of this despicable predicament before it was far too late. 

Eren kept his anxious eyes locked on your stewing form. Aside from having just been told that you were all being led to your imminent deaths, something else had appeared to have taken refuge in your mind and garnering your full attention. Perhaps it was your lack of fear for your current situation, or the sheer determination glistening ever so brightly in those mysterious hazel eyes of yours, whatever the case, your mere presence alone was enough to calm the fears raging rampant in Eren’s erratic mind. His heartbeat that was once ready to overwork itself into an early death was slowly calming down to its regular rhythm, allowing Eren to take a nice slow breath without fear of hyperventilating. His stiff shoulders relaxed, the tension slowly beginning to disperse from Eren’s entire body. While the judgemental stares of the villagers were deeply unsettling, Eren decided to direct his full attention to you. You were obviously working out a plan in that devious little mind of yours, and Eren was going to be prepared to follow you through with it. If worst came to worse and you both had to face an early death…well, then Eren wanted to make sure he engraved your entire being into his mind before he passes on to Sovngarde. 

“Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor,” the Stormcloak spat, his eyes locked on the Imperial solider that had been leading this entire ‘parade’. He appeared to have stopped to speak with another group of individuals who approached him on horseback. They stopped a little ways behind the cart to speak in private. “And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn _elves._ I bet they had something to do with this.”

Perceptive viridian eyes watched your entire body cringe after hearing the Stormcloak's biting words. Furrowing his brows together, Eren shot the older man a scathing glare.

“This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in.” The Stormcloak appeared to be reminiscing, earning a groan of disbelief from the Edward and an irritated snort. The Stormcloak didn’t appear to pay any heed to the annoyed male sitting beside him. Instead, he kept on with his rambles to fill the uncomfortable silence of the group. “Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.”

Your cart passed a house where a small family had gathered outside on their front porch to watch your cart pass by. The young boy leaned over the railing, his curious gaze locking on with both yours and Eren’s as you two had turned your heads to cast him a glance. “Who are they, Daddy? Where are they going?”

The father narrowed his gaze, firmly placing his hand on his son’s shoulder and tugging the young boy back. “You need to go inside, little cub.”

The boy didn’t seem to understand the uneasiness between his parents as they watched your cart nearing the awaiting group of Imperial soldiers. “Why? I want to watch the soldiers.” 

Despite his young one’s protests, the father was not about to allow him front row to the execution that was just about to take place. His reprimanding voice left absolutely no room for argument. “Inside the house. _Now._ ”

Your group’s cart slowly came to a halt, dread filling the air at the realization that this was quite literally the end of the line for your little group. Your eyes picked up movement just behind the cart. A redguard woman garbed with the Imperial soldier’s trademark armor approached your cart with a few soldiers trailing behind her. The only difference that made her stand out from the rest was the imperial helmet proudly worn on her head. Mahal, so this was the Captain? Her gaze was sharp and unforgiving, and her voice pierced the air as she belted out her command. “Get these prisoners out of the cart. Move it!” 

The horse thief panicked, his voice quivering in absolute denial for the situation that was beginning to unfold. “Why are we stopping?!” 

“Why do you think?” the Stormcloak had lost the small trace of amusement that had intertwined with his voice earlier as he reminisced, now it had taken on a dull note, a sign of resignation. “End of the line.” 

Slowly getting to his feet, the Stormcloak soldier was the first to stand, his tired gaze peering amongst those who had accompanied him during the cart ride to the end. His stare landed on you, silently observing the burning gaze in your determined visage. Chucking softly at sight of such a fighting spirit, the Stormcloak gave a small shake of his head. He mourned the loss that this world would have once your soul was extinguished. You would have been a great ally in turning the tide of this war if that gaze of yours was anything to go by. Finally breaking his stare with you, the Stormcloak turned his body towards the back of the cart, ready to face the grisly end of his journey. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us.”

Ulfric was the first to step off of the cart, followed by the horse thief who was still in clear denial about this whole ordeal. His voice screeched, causing you and Eren to flinch at the horrifying sound. “No! Wait! We’re not rebels!”

No one in your group appeared to be impressed by the thief’s lack of honor. The Stormcloak shook his head, calmly exiting the cart after Edward, Eren, and then you. “Face your death with some courage, thief.”

The thief hastily turned around and raced towards you, catching you by surprise as he grasped a hold of the front of your shirt with his bound hands, lifting you off of the ground and shaking you roughly while gazing at you with wild panicked eyes. “You’ve got to tell them! We weren’t with them! This is a mistake!”

“Hey!” Eren reacted before he could even properly process what was going on. Lunging forward, the young Nord rammed his body into the thief’s, causing the petrified man to release you. The momentum he was hit with sending the thief tumbling to the ground in a heap. Eren stood protectively in front of your form, his chest heaving from the burst of adrenaline that was currently coursing through his body while he glared daggers at the petty thief who dared to try and rope you into convincing the Imperials that he was not fit for death row. 

The Imperial Captain ignored the scuffle that had just occurred between Eren and the thief. In her eyes, you were all going to die in a matter of minutes and then she’d just be assigned a new task. This was nothing new, if anything, it was an annoyance. Standing assertive with her hands behind her back, the Captain sneered at your group with a look of disdain etched upon her face. “Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time.”

A small scoff sounded behind you, causing your ears to twitch as you caught the sound of the Stormcloak muttering darkly behind you. “Empire loves their damn lists…”

The soldier standing beside the Captain with a list held tightly in his grasp gazed down upon the paper, his right hand poised over the list with a quill, ready to cross off the name he was about to call out. “Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm.” 

You watched the man stand tall and proud despite his hindered appearance and bindings. He calmly strode forward without any falter, garnering your respect at his cool façade while facing death. The myth coveting this man far exceeded your expectations. He was truly a force to be reckoned with, and you most certainly did not ever want to draw his ire. The group of Stormcloaks that had been in the cart ahead of you all stood at attention as Ulfric passed them by, heading to stand at the front of the execution line. The only person who appeared to be completely unimpressed by the rebellion leader’s status was none other than that pretentious Edward fellow. 

The Stormcloack that had been traveling with your group respectfully bowed his head, softly muttering his words that were easily picked up by your ears. “It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!” 

“Ralof of Riverwood,” the soldier with the list called out, calmly crossing out the name he had just spoken. 

The Stormcloak behind you stepped forward, causing your eyes to follow his form as he locked gazes with you as he passed, giving you a small nod of his head in acknowledgment and acceptance before moving on to stand by his leader’s side. The other Stormcloak members were called one by one, each moving to stand by their comrades and await their execution. Eren remained glued to your side, standing tall despite the impending doom that was about to befall you two.

“Edward Elric of Winterhold,” the soldier called out. You watched the golden-eyed Nord step forward, his eyes flashing with sheer contempt at the guards before he turned on his heel and headed toward the execution line, his blonde braid whipping behind him against his shoulders. 

“Lokir of Rorikstead,” the soldier with the list called out, peering up to make sure that the man would step forward and follow orders while his hand with the quill crossed the name off of the paper. 

“No! I’m not a rebel! You can’t do this!” the thief pleads, tears streaming down his face. He garnered no sympathy from the soldiers, sending him into a full-blown panic. Your eyes widened in shock at the sight of the thief then taking off in a mad dash, shoving past the Captain and racing down the path that your cart had traveled. All of the Imperial soldiers were now on alert, reaching for their weapons as they awaited their Captain’s orders. 

“Halt!” the redguard woman screeched, but the thief paid her no mind. 

Lokir continued to run for his life. “You’re not gonna kill me!”

A dark snarl left the Captain’s lips, her right arm snapping out towards the direction of the thief as she belted out a command. “Archers!” 

You watched the soldiers situated off to the right. One of them whipped out the bow that had been strapped to their back, nocking their arrow and taking steady aim before releasing the arrow. Your ears caught the sound of the arrow whistling through the air as it sped towards its marker and pierced the thief right through his back and just below his shoulder left shoulder blade. Lokir fell to the ground with a sickening thud, his body no longer moving and signaling to all that he was dead. 

“Anyone else feel like running?” the Captain’s harsh voice cut through the air while she turned around to face you and Eren once more. 

Your heart thudded painfully against your ribcage, most likely creating a permanent tattoo due to its relentless beating. The nails on your fingertips bit into the calloused skin of your palms, drawing blood from the crescent-shaped wounds. You could literally _feel_ your blood pressure rising to uncomfortable heights, causing your head to swim ever so slightly as you fought to maintain a straight posture lest you provoke the guards' wrath like that pitiful fool of a man had done just moments ago. The labored breathing behind you was a dead giveaway to Eren's insecurities about this situation. These 'crimes' you both had committed should have resulted in being locked up for a couple of days until these dolts either grew tired of you or if bail was immediately posted. Regardless, sending two young youths to death row was simply diabolical! Where was the justice in this gruesome act?!

"Wait. You there, step forward!" 

Instantly snapping out of your thoughts, you found yourself locking gazes with the Imperial soldier who had just called out to you. His brows were drawn together in confusion, peering at you for a moment before glancing down at the list in his hand, quill poised over the parchment in order to cross your name off of the list - if it had actually been there to begin with. Lifting his gaze, the Imperial soldier peered in your direction and felt a frown forming on his lips at the sight of your unmoving figure as you remained stationed at your spot with Eren standing loyally by your side. Casting a brief glance in the direction of his Captain, the soldier silently tried to convey a message that you'd better not provoke her wrath as the horse thief had. Clicking your tongue in an effort to hide your growing anxiety, you slowly forced your feet to move forward. Eren's small noise of protest had not been lost on you, easing your frazzled nerves a tad bit with the knowledge that at least _one person_ cared about your wellbeing. Focusing your attention back in front of you, you couldn't prevent your right eye from twitching at the sight of the two towering figures of the Imperial bastards. Tch! As if you already didn't feel insecure enough as it is.

"Who are you?" the Imperial soldier holding the death row list inquired, carefully studying your small stature before glancing once more at his list to see if he had missed you.

You squared your shoulders back and stared those scrutinizing stares that the Captain and her soldier gave you with a harsh glare of your own. You were almost certain that you were drawing blood from the palms of your hands by how hard you were digging your nails into your skin to prevent yourself from making a snarky remark. It was clear that the Captain would kill you without any hesitation if you so much as just _breathed_ at her the wrong way. Clicking your tongue out of habit, you stared defiantly back directly at the Captain, wanting to make your message as clear as possible that you were _not_ afraid of her nor were you afraid of your fate. 

“My name is [Name].”

The Captain raked her gaze over your small stature, arching a brow to silently express that she was not at all impressed with your personality. Tilting her head back slightly to show her dominance over you, the Captain sneered at the sight of your pointy ears peeking out from your tousled [h/c] locks of hair. “And just _where_ exactly do you hail from, _elf?_ ” 

Aaand there’s that skeptic racism that you’ve grown up with your entire life. 

“Not many wood elves would _choose_ to come to Skyrim…” the soldier beside the Captain mumbled quietly, eyeing you with a look of utter surprise.

Nocturnal help you! Your blasted ears must’ve been revealed when that stupid horse thief had roughed you up. That blithering fool of a man! Gritting your teeth, you did you best to swallow the dark threats that were creeping its way up your throat in an attempt to defend yourself verbally since you lacked your weapons to do so physically. 

“…I’m from Riften.”

“Pah! How fitting,” the Captain sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. “A filthy little elf from an even filthier little hometown.”

Your body moved entirely on instinct, your anger blinding you as you lunged forward with the intent to knock this bitch’s teeth out. Your actions startled the guards surrounding you, hell, you even managed to catch the Captain unaware. The Imperial Captain’s hand immediately latched onto the hilt of her sword, but everything came to a halt when you felt someone grab you by the back of your shirt and pull you backward. You stumbled at the unexpected pull, losing your balance only to be caught by none other than Eren. The farm boy held onto you like his life depended on it, his fingers digging tightly into the skin of your arm. His viridian eyes flashed with panic; his breathing labored as he tugged you further back, away from the Captain and a few steps behind for good measure. Eren did not want you to share the same fate with Lokir. From the look on the Captain’s face, it was clear she had been ready to cut your head clean off of your shoulders. 

“Who are you?” the soldier with the list immediately addressed Eren, wanting to divert his Captain’s attention away from her wrath with you. 

“M-my name is Eren Jaeger, and I’m from Falkreath!” Eren answered hastily.

After hearing Eren’s name, the soldier scanned the list, looking for both yours and Eren’s names. His brows furrowed together in confusion when he found that neither one of you were on the list for execution. Lifting his gaze to peer cautiously at the two youths standing before him, the soldier then turned his attention to his commanding officer with a small frown on his lips. “Captain. What should we do? These two aren’t on the list…” 

A small bubble of hope began to surface in Eren. Perhaps the Divines were actually casting pity on you both and would spare you from this horrible fate! Gently tightening his grip on your arm, Eren buried his face in your hair, taking a small deep breath to calm his fluttering heart. Neither you nor he was on the list! That meant you two would be able to walk away with your lives! Hiding his grinning face in your silky locks, Eren lifted his head just enough so that his eyes could peer up at the Captain, waiting for her to dismiss you both. The moment Eren’s eyes locked with the Captain’s unforgiving and impassive stare, the hope that was once bubbling in his heart began to morph into a relentless panic. 

“Forget the list,” the Captain declared, sending you one last spiteful glare before uncrossing her arms and waving her right hand to dismiss the fact that neither you nor Eren’s names were on the list. “They go to the block.”

“By your orders, Captain,” the soldier with the list agreed with a nod of his head. He then turned his attention onto you, his eyes turning mournful. “I’m sorry. We’ll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood.” You snarled at his terrible façade of trying to act _sincere_ with his apology. This stupid soldier willingly agreed with his Captain to send you and Eren, innocent youths, to your untimely demise! He completely disregarded the fact that your names _weren’t_ on that bloody list! Shamefully diverting his eyes away from your piercing gaze, the soldier ignored Eren’s cries of protest. “Follow the Captain, prisoners.”

“No!” Eren yelled, fighting to keep his grip on you when the Captain strode forward and roughly shoved you and your companion apart. 

You were dragged by the collar of your shirt, stumbling over your feet at the fast pace the Captain had set as she quite literally dragged you to the front of the line. The execution stand was set up in front of a large stone tower in the middle of Helgen. A Nord the size of a bear stood before a small stone block on the ground with a straw basket placed beside it. Grasped tightly in his right hand was a terrifyingly massive steel ax. The hilt was so long that it actually touched the ground at the executioner’s feet. Located just beside the beast of a Nord, was a female priestess. She watched you with pitying eyes as the Captain shoved you harshly, sending you to your knees. 

Sending you one last sneer with an insult of “filthy little elf” the Captain moved to stand beside the General.

The sounds of Eren’s footsteps reached your ears as he rushed to your side, uncaring of the fact that he was right beside you in the front of the line for execution. He carefully knelt down beside you, gently grasping hold of your right arm in his bound hands. You grit your teeth, releasing a low painful hiss while Eren helped you back onto your feet. Your poor knees stung from the harsh treatment they had just endured, and you were positive that there would be some pretty nasty bruising that you’d have to slap a healing ointment on later – if you ever got out of this. Turning your head towards Eren, you met his worried gaze with a slightly discomforted look of your own. Mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ to the young Nord, you wanted to be sure that the Eren was shown some gratitude if this truly was going to be the end of the line for you both. Your soft words had managed to pull a grin across Eren’s features, surprising you with how easily Eren’s mood could shift from concerned to downright pleased. 

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero,” Tullius addressed the bound Jarl of Windhelm, spite laced heavily in voice. “But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne.”

Muffled groans were the only response Ulfric could utter at this point, earning a scoff from the General in return. “You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore peace.”

No sooner had the General finished lashing out at Ulfric, a loud and terrifying roar sounded out through the skies, echoing across the area and sending a jolt of fear into your very bones. You’ve heard a lot of things during your time in Skyrim, and due to your heritage, you picked up on a lot of things that most others could not, yet when this roar had sounded _everyone’s_ heads looked up towards the skies. Eren moved closer to you, his eyes holding the same fear that yours did. If whatever it was that made that horrifying sound could actually make _you_ unsettled, then truly it was something to be concerned about. 

The soldier that had listed your group’s names had a slight tremor in his voice while asking his Captain, “What was that?”

General Tullius kept his gaze on the skies for a brief moment longer before tearing his gaze away to shake his head and calm his soldiers. “It’s nothing. Carry on.”

The Imperial Captain saluted her commander by banging her right fist against her chest plate. “Yes, General Tullius!” She then turned to the priestess, gesturing towards the large group of prisoners gathered before them with a nod of her head. “Give them their last rites.”

You watched the priestess step forward, her necklace glimmering in the rays of light, immediately catching your attention. It bore the symbol of Arkay. So you were about to be ‘blessed’ by a priestess of Arkay – _’wonderful’._ The priestess raised her arms up to the sky, a gentle smile placed upon her lips. “As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved…” 

A figure suddenly shoved past you and Eren, earning an angry snarl from your companion as the redheaded Stormcloak interrupted the priestess’ rite. “For the love of Talos, shut up and let’s get this over with.”

The delicate smile that once adorned the priestess’ lips quickly morphed into a frown. She calmly stepped aside as the redheaded Stormcloak took his place at the foot of the execution slab and assumed the position for his beheading. Crossing her arms over her chest in irritation at having her rite so rudely intruded upon, the priestess bitingly replied: “As you wish.”

“Come on; I haven’t got all morning!” 

Your eyes widened in absolute disbelief that this Stormcloak was so determined to face his death and be done with it already. Even Eren had an expression of sheer disgust at this man’s complete disregard for his life. The Imperial Captain roughly placed her left hand on the Stormcloak’s shoulder, shoving him harshly down onto his knees before the executioner. She then placed her foot on his back and thrust the Stormcloak forward so that his body was hunched in front of the cement slab, and his head placed directly in the center of the block. 

“My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?” the Stormcloak shouted, paying no heed to the executioner raising his ax high above his head before mercilessly swinging it down and beheading the Stormcloak in one fell swoop. The sickening sound of the man’s head detaching from his body before thudding down into the straw basket situated below sent your stomach into knots. Blood splattered upon you and Eren. The young Nord’s face twisted into an expression of mortification, his wide viridian eyes quivering while peering down at his now blood-soaked clothes. 

“…Well _that_ was an unsatisfying death,” Edward muttered darkly underneath his breath from his place behind you and Eren. 

“You Imperial bastards!” a female Stormcloak cried out in anguish at the loss of her comrade. 

“Justice!” a male villager cried out in protest.

“Death to the Stormcloaks!” a female villager agreed.

Ralof gazed mournfully upon his fallen comrade, bowing his head in respect. “As fearless in death…as he was in life.”

The Imperial Captain gazed blankly upon the decapitated body of the Stormcloak, kicking his body away from the execution stand to prepare it for the next victim. Raising her head, the Captain locked gazes with you. A devilish smile slowly crept upon her lips, her left arm quickly raising to point directly at your form. “Next, the wood elf!” 

**”NO!”** Eren screamed, but his cry was drowned out by the deafening roar that had sounded earlier. It echoed across the skies once more, but the only difference this time, the thing that you picked up that no one else could – was that it was getting _closer._

All eyes were once again directed towards the skies. “There it is again. Did you hear that?”

The Captain completely disregarded the concerning sound, her intent on seeing you to your death greatly overweighing her right of mind. She locked gazes with you once you had managed to tear your eyes away from the skies, her sinister sneer causing your lips to pull into your own look of utter disdain. “I said, next prisoner!”

“To the block, prisoner,” the soldier who had previously read the list commanded, staring sternly at you. “Nice and easy.”

Steeling your heart, you slowly began your final trek. However, you were in no rush to race to your impending death, so you calmly walked forward, a small smirk decorating your features at the heavy look of impatience that the Imperial Captain wore due to your current pace. Your sensitive ears twitched at the sound of Eren calling out your name, begging you not to move any further the closer you got to the execution spot. Your feet came to a final stop just in front of the cement slab. _Bleh,_ your nose scrunched up in disgust at the sight of the redheaded Stormcloak’s head bleeding out in the basket just below. So this is where it ends, huh? 

Releasing a small sigh, you moved into position, slowly lowering yourself onto your knees and placing your head on the concrete block. Might as well do this yourself so that that horrid wretch of a woman did not disgracefully force you into submission. If you were going to die, at least you’d die with your dignity intact. Oh Nocturnal, you could just _hear_ a certain someone’s voice cussing you out due to your current resignation. It’s not like you _want_ to head to your early grave, it’s just that you’ve literally been forced into a corner at this point. If you were to try and make a bolt for it, you’d just end up like that pathetic horse thief. At least this way, you had been able to have a few more minutes of life before your untimely end – no matter how gruesome the outcome. 

Your eyes locked with Eren’s. His own deeply expressive orbs glistening brightly with unshed tears that threatened to fall any moment. He was fighting to hold back his sobs, and you could not help but wince at the sight. Though you would have liked to have watched a friendly face during your last few moments, you decided it would be best to spare Eren from your expression the moment the ax makes contact with your neck. So, with a heavy heart, you turned your face away from Eren, pretending not to hear his wail of despair as you instead found yourself gazing at the executioner and the tall stone tower located behind him. Yet, despite the horrifying monster of a Nord standing before you and raising his ax high above his head, your eyes were far more distracted by the sight of an enormous black beast situated atop of the mountainside just to the right of the stonewall. 

“What in Oblivion is THAT?!!”

The scream that had just sounded matched your thoughts precisely. The black creature reared its head back and released the deafening roar that had been echoing throughout Helgen during the duration of the execution process. Your eyes widened in absolute disbelief, your heartbeat ringing loudly in your ears as the black creature suddenly spread its _wings_ and took off into the air with a mighty roar. It disappeared behind the stone tower for just a moment before its gigantic form flew to the top of the tower and landed heavily atop of the now straining structure. Its wings were completely spread out, casting a great shadow over the group located just below. The sheer force from its landing sent the executioner tumbling off to the side as the entire ground shook beneath everyone’s feet. 

Your mind raced wildly, recalling outrageous myths that your father had told to you once upon a time very, very long ago. Ridiculous stories about creatures with scales as hard and impenetrable as diamonds, and breaths breathing fires that could very well rival Oblivion's wrath. Monstrosities that could easily destroy an entire civilization within a mere matter of _seconds._ Dark ruby eyes that could pierce through your very soul and leave you petrified with fear. Roars that could rip apart a Nord’s body by the sheer force of its tremendous voice alone. 

Against your will, your entire body began to quake in fear, your eyes locked on the sight of this legendary myth come to life. 

Its crimson eyes stared straight into your own petrified gaze, and if you weren’t so consumed by your fear, you would have _sworn_ you heard the creature laugh darkly at your pitiful existence. 

Unable to truly come to terms with what was displayed before you…a piercing scream that you will most likely _never_ forget was sounded by a female Stormcloak. Her words rang loudly in your ears, mixing with the deep, dark laughter of the creature as it reared its head back and spat forth a powerful stream of fire. 

**”DRAGON!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, my dears! It really helps with the motivation process~ ☆


End file.
